Lost In The Warriors World Wiki talk:Charart
Hi Can I be deputy. Even for chararts, i am usually active. I am good at chararts... 00:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yush you may :P and as deputy your first job is to help me lineart pwease :3 Join Request ~ Twilightheart200 'Ello...may I join? :3 --Twi Aloha Yesh you may :3 Can I join? I can try to make some blanks, but first I would need to draw it, take a picture, put it on pixlr, then trace, so I hope that is okay. Also would I be an apprentice bc I am pretty good @ chararts and I do not usually need much help. Oh and btw turns out my other computer works :). Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! {C Category:User Sigs 00:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Spottedleaf123 Yo, I made the warrior chararts, you said I can be deputy. 23:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Join Request May I join? Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! {C Category:User Sigs 01:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Spottedleaf123 Of course! Pouncey!<3 Hi Can I join? I will be a useful member of the PCA. Oh, yes. Just to let you know (no offense), your apprentice lineart looks a bit like a dog. Mind if I fix it up? {C Purplemoon51012 13:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am aware of this, but there is no need to fix them since we are getting new linearts. ~Fallowpounce When are you getting new linearts? How do they look like? I am excited! XD 04:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Their so beautiful XD I'm going to post the new ones for every rank on Saturday! 04:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you email me the pics? 04:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I can only get to the internet on my laptop (which has the pics) on Saturday, but I'll emeail you a picture I took with my phone of a charart I made with the new warriors blanks! :D 04:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (fyi, that was me before, I forgot to log in) Join Request- BluestarTehAweshumLeader111/FirestarGoesMeow Hi! This is BluestarTehAweshumLeader111, my backup account is FirestarGoesMeow. (Heheheh, don't tell Cloudskye that it's me.) I was wondering if I could join, I kind of already made a pic of Hailstar. ^^' BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 02:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC)BluestarTehAweshumLeader111 Joining! Heyy Fallow I'm Joining! ;) Leafwing 20:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol of course! :D Fallowpounce Help! Help is correct. I don't know how to put my name in the table that says what charart you are doing. Please help me!! Also, the purple parts of the blanks turn out black on GIMP! I tried to do a cave-guard image but it came up a black screen! How am I going to be able to do charats now? Purplemoon51012 20:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sunstar What is Sunstar of SwiftClan pelt length? I would like to know because I want to make his charart. Purplemoon51012 20:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, will only warriors and above be able to redo images, because we will have a lot of chararts to redo. Purplemoon51012 20:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) One more thing- the queen blanks look like elders and the elders look like queens. Purplemoon51012 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 1.It doesn't matter. Sunstar's an elder now. Just make him short haired. 2.We have maybe a total of 5 chararts posted on pages. The ones I made. So there are none that need to be redone. But yes, only warriors are able to redo images. 3.The queens are getting updated. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 16:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Request. Hi there!! May I join this project? =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 01:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course! :) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 16:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Blanks What has happened to the warrior blanks? And by the way, if anyone can, please label the blanks. I don't know which is which. Thanks! I'm not sure but Fallow might have removed them. :/ 01:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing Can I plz do Dovewing's charrie art?IloveDovepaw 06:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw Of course~ Would you like to be added to this Project as well? (And to the wiki?) ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 08:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) HI Im new Hi I would like to join.